Hannah Montana: Are you dating?
by zetachan
Summary: Oliver has been acting strange lately and his two best friend want to know the reason... A Liley story. F/F. Rated T just in case.


This is a Hannah Montana fanfiction

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Hannah Montana.

Thank you to the great idiot-21 for being my beta!

**Summary: **Oliver has been acting strange lately and his two best friend want to know the reason... A Liley story F/F Rated T just in case.

**Hannah Montana****: Are you two dating?**

**by Zeta-chan**

The generous sun shone on that afternoon in Malibu. It was their last year of High School and Miley Stewart (secret pop star Hannah Montana) and her best friend Lillian (Lilly) Truscott were having a soda at their favourite beach place: Rico's. The reason for their meeting? Discuss the strange behaviour of the third member of the inseparable trio: Oliver Oken.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Asked the blonde skater.

"I don't know, Lilly," Replied the light chestnut girl, with her light southern accent. "Some days he acts so normal and others, he just look at us with suspicion, as if we are concealing something from him. I do not understand it."

"You're right." Granted Lilly, giving a sip to her soda. "Look, there he is. We might just ask him."

Indeed, Oliver, also known as, "Smoken Oken" advanced, holding his own drink, among those gathered there, waving to the boys and saying nice things to the girls. When he saw his two best friends, he seemed to hesitate a moment though, but then approached them with a radiant smile.

"How are my beautiful ladies?" Oliver said as he sat down.

"Well, well. Look how happy you are! Have you got any new phone number?"

"How well you know me, Miles. Why, yes! Oliver, the Magnificent, has a new phone number right here, in the palm of his hand!" He showed it.

"Mmm. Oliver," Lilly hesitated, "I'm sorry to tell you this, but I think it is a little fuzzy."

"What!? Oh my! What do I do now?" He looked back. "Do you see her?"

"If she is the brunette who is glaring at us, do not worry." Laughed Miley. "I think you could ask for her number later again."

"Wow! What a relief! I forgot to take the drink with my other hand in order to avoid it wearing out!"

"Speaking of asking something, Oliver," Lilly interrupted after a quick kick-reminder generously delivered by Miley. "Why are you acting so strange lately?"

Another kick below the table, _"Very subtle, Lilly, very subtle." _

Kick back, _"Well you have asked for it, genius. Being direct is the best way with this doughnut."_

After their little kick-talk, both friends turned expectantly towards Oliver, waiting for a response.

Shocked at their bluntness, Oliver took a sip of his drink to gain some time. _"I thought I was more subtle. Well, now that the conversation has been brought, I should ask them once and for all ..." _Were his thoughts. That being settled, he crossed his arms.

"When you were going to tell me that you were dating?"

"Are you seeing anybody?" The two friends asked each other in unison, starring one of their famous mirror-talks.

"And you didn't tell me?!" They continued.

"Best friends tell each other everything!"

"Lillian Truscott!"

"Miley Ray Stewart!"

"Hey, girls, girls. Calm down, please." Oliver mediated, as soon as he heard the complete names. (That was a very bad sign). "What I was wondering was when you were going to tell me you were dating ... each other, but the scene that I have just seen, has convinced me otherwise."

The girls quieted their looks and crossing their arms, confronted Oliver.

"What led you to think so, doughnut?" Lilly inquired.

Oliver was frightened and thought the best way to put it, (there was no point of dying now that he had gotten a new phone number, after all).

"Oliver?" The girls pressured.

"All right, all right. About that ... Could you describe to me one of your days?"

The girls looked puzzled, but shrugged it. (Sometimes Oliver was like that to make a point) and started:

"Whatever. Let's see," Lilly began, "On school days, I wake up, take breakfast, say goodbye to Mom and pick up Miley while skateboarding.

Miley took over, "We go together to High School, meet you at the lockers and all three go to class together."

"We eat together, provided that Oliver has no girl to pick up ..." Lilly added mischievously.

Oliver had the decency to blush a little.

"We gossip the latest news ..."

"We attend the last class; leave the books in the lockers and leave the Institute as fast as we can!" Lilly laughed and the rest laughed with her.

"I accompany Lilly to her home, we do homework at hers or mine and we come to take something to Rico's or surfing."

"Or try surfing, in your case."

"Or do some skateboarding."

"The case is to be always together!" Cried the two shaking five.

Oliver had a slight pain in the neck, seemed to have witnessed an intense tennis match!

"And the weekends?" He was afraid to ask.

"Mmmm..." Mused Miley. "If there is concert of You-Know-Who..."

"We go shopping!" Lilly interrupted.

"Yes, outfits for the parties!"

"Parties!" Repeated Lilly making sparks with eyes.

"Films on Fridays or Saturdays," Miles continued listing.

"Sleep-over at one or oth-" ... Lilly interrupted herself mid-sentence. "Miles?" She continued thoughtfully, "I think I am beginning to see Oliver's point."

Oliver smiled, while Miles was dumbfounded.

"Lilly?"

"Think about it, Miles. We look like a pair. We pick up each other to school, or eat dinner together almost every day ... The things we do could be considered dates!"

"Mmm. You may be right." Miley conceded thoughtfully, "But we do not do typical couple things." She counter-attacked.

"Like what?"

"We do not hold hands."

"Miles, we do."

"Okay, okay. How about this? We do not hug!"

"Miles, we do constantly," Replied Lilly, depressed, sinking further into her chair. At this rate Oliver would never believe that Miley and her were just friends.

"Wow! This is getting increasingly difficult," Miley continued tireless. How could she prove to Oliver that she and Lilly were not dating? Suddenly a light bulb switched on her head "That's it! Oliver! Lilly! I've got it!" She exclaimed, excitedly. "Lilly and I do not kiss!"

"That's it Miley! You're a genius!" Lilly intervened with renewed strength. She turned to Oliver. "Do you see, Oliver? This proves that Miles and I are not dating!"

"O - ok? If you say so." Oliver conceded. This conversation had become weird, weird. And why he was suddenly assaulted with images of his two best friends kissing? Shaking his head to get rid of those thoughts, he decided it was time to exit quietly of the scene. "Good. Ahem ... I'll ask the number to that so charming girl again before she gets wrinkles. Have a great time! Ciao!" He hurriedly said his goodbye and disappeared through a cloud of dust.

The two friends laughed loudly.

"Poor thing, Oliver." Lilly said between hiccups, trying to catch her breath. "I think his brain just had an overload of unsavoury images."

"How about a movie in my house?" Miles offered.

"With popcorn?"

"Of course!"

"That's a deal! I'll be at eight o'clock sharp in your house!

"Great!"

*******

The night passed peacefully in the Stewart house. Jackson was out with his weekly date and Robbie Ray had hastily dismissed himself with a smile from ear to ear after a mysterious phone call. The girls assumed he would also have his own date.

It was the third movie they watched and, somehow, Lilly found her head in Miley's lap, as the brunette stroked Lilly's blonde hair.

"Miles?" Lilly asked, turning to face her.

"Yes, Lilly?" The brunette answered with sleepy voice, smoothing Lilly's hair was always reassuring, calming.

"I've been thinking about what Oliver has asked us before. You know, we dating each other."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about it too."

"Er ... how to say it…" The beautiful blonde hesitated sitting up. "Would you like to try?"

"To try?"

Miley's brain was definitely a bit thicker this night.

"Yeah, you know." Lilly blushed. "The only reason for us not dating was that we had not kissed ... hmm …and …err... and I thought that maybe, just maybe, if we tried it and felt something..." She continued embarrassed and wringing her hands "Well, you do not have to say anything, it is just a suggestion and ..."

"Lilly."

"... Then I do not ..."

"Lilly." Miles repeated more firmly.

The blonde effectively stopped her rambling and finally looked at her best friend. She swallowed hard. Their faces were surprisingly close together.

"Okay."

"OK?" Now it was Lilly who did not understand.

After rolling her eyes, Miles took Lilly's face gently between her hands and with such sweetness that nobody could have ever believed, she kissed her best friend.

Immediately, they felt an electric current run down their spine from top to bottom and from bottom to top, as well as some butterflies settle in their stomach.

As gently as it began, the kiss ended.

"Wow!" Lilly sighed, with her eyes still closed.

"Yes, wow." Miles said, with a smile as she rested her forehead on Lilly's.

"Again?" Lilly asked timidly.

"Why not?"

With more determination this time, their heads met in the middle.

A thud interrupted them.

"Sorry, girls. Really, we are not looking. Continue please, we were leaving already to my room." Robbie Ray said, moving in the darkness with a hand over his eyes and the other feeling his way toward the stairs. Clinging to his waist, a blond woman hid her face in the broad shoulders of the proud singer.

As they disappeared up stairs, Miles and Lilly looked perplexed.

"Was that your father?"

"With your mother?"

"Yes ... This is really weird, weird."

They laughed. When they calmed down, took their starting positions, returning to watch the film. That is, Lilly in Miley's lap. Miley stroking Lilly's hair.

"So.." Lilly inquired from her position. "Do you want to date me?"

"Sure!" Was the quick response.

A smile from ear to ear found its way across Lilly's face, who turned to Miles, mischievous in her eyes.

"So… who is telling Oliver?"

**The ****End?**

Good, bad? Please, review and let me know what do you think!Criticism is always a good way to improve. Thanks! :)


End file.
